


Niche

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Dom Magneto, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Maledom, Public Sex, Sub Mystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magneto really only has a few words for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niche

As she's walking towards Magneto's huge, frigid office, Mystique hears steps behind her; she stops and turns, and it's the man himself. "Just who I wanted to see," he says. "I need you for a moment," he says, diverting her into one of the niches in the corridor. "That can wait," he says, waving a hand towards his office.

"Magneto," she says, giving him a look, "this is your meeting."

"Then it can't start without me, can it?" he says, and now he's crowding her up against the wall. "I just have a little something to say to you, my dear girl. It won't take long at all."

She rolls her eyes. "You've been calling me 'girl' for forty years."

"And I will be for many years to come," he assures her. "But I just wanted to tell you something." His hand is between them, sliding down her stomach and further, and when she makes to get away from him, he slams her shoulder back with the other, pinning her against the wall. "In a few minutes, you're going to walk into the next room, and this is all you will be able to think about." He brushes over her clit; she's just starting to get wet, like she always does when he does things like this to her, and he slides a finger inside, fucking her slowly. "And everyone will be able to tell, because you are going to be _completely_ naked."

"Erik," she whines, writhing underneath his hands.

"And now you want them to hear, too?" he says, leaning in and kissing her. "You very naughty girl."

"I could," Mystique says, trying to get some of her own back. "I could just get dressed."

"You could," he allows, "but I'm not going to let you." He smiles at her. "You should just be very thankful that you don't blush."

And just like that he lets her go, his cape swirling behind him as he walks away. "Now, come along, girl," he says. "If we wait any longer, Sabretooth will eat Toad, and we'll have to make entirely new plans."

She sighs heavily, letting her head fall back against the wall, trying to get herself back together. If she waits any longer, Magneto will chide her for being late; he'll use that amused voice of his and look at her with knowing eyes, and that will make everything much worse.

She grins, pushing herself off the wall, and walks slowly down the hallway.


End file.
